Ice Princess
by twingamerchickz
Summary: Some one is after figure skater Sakura's chastity! When the first attempt was made, she met a group of unlikely people. There she met Neji Hyuuga. Suddenly, others go missing. Who is doing this?. No longer discontinued!
1. Attempt

There was once a girl who loved figure skating. She loved it so much that the villagers of Konoha called her the ice princess. Even though she was already a "princess", she was one of Konoha's four princesses of chastity. To be a princess as she was, you must make an oath. The oath of purification. When a man is after her chastity what length will she go to stop him?

Prologue

She just finished her last leap, landing on her right foot. The crowd went wild with claps and cheers. Her face was covered in the sweat that rolled down it. Her chest heaved up and down, as her breathing was erratic. Her waist length pink hair was in disarray and clinging to her sweat-filled face. She bowed and skated away.

She was attempting to take her tutu off when she suddenly pulled from her dressing room. A strong hand with a white cloth covered her mouth. She bit the hand of her attacker as the person yelped. Her attacker dropped her and whatever drug was in the cloth was taking effect. She was soon drowsy but she ran through the closest door to her and ran into the parking lot that was around the ice rink. It was a good thing that she had taken cross-country and track when she was in junior high.

Neji Hyuuga and his two little cousins were pulling out of their parking spot as his cousin Hinata shouted "That's Sakura Haruno sprinting away from someone!" The other two in the car snapped their heads in the direction Hinata pointed. Sure enough, there was a pink haired woman running from a hooded figure. The woman was still in her red tutu and sprinting like she was in the Olympics.

"Neji-nii-san! We have to go help her!" Neji's younger cousin Hanabi yelled as twelve-year-old-girls had a tendency to do. It was decided then. He drove towards where the girl was running.

The man in the black hood was catching up to her. He leapt for her in attempt to grab her in a hugging motion but Sakura moved out of the way fast enough to let her attacker trip and fall to the ground. She used this time to turn and run through the swarm of parked cars. Looking back, she saw the hooded figure trying to get up with their right wrist twisted in an un-natural position. She turned her head back in front of the direction she was running, and almost ran into a moving car.

"Get in the car!" The driver of the van yelled. Not thinking once about where she was heading with whom, she opened the sliding door and hopped in. The hooded figure was now running at their van as fast as they could. The driver of van backed up into an empty parking space and started driving forward. Fast.

Soon they were on the highway to wherever their destination was. Sakura wiped her face clean from sweat. She was the first one to talk, still catching her breath.

"*Huff huff* Thanks for *gasp* saving me *huff* back there! I'm *gasp* Haruno Sakura!" Sakura said introducing herself.

"Hyuuga Hanabi" The small girl next to her said pointing to herself "Hyuuga Hinata-onee-san" Hanabi pointed to the older girl in the driver's seat. "Hyuuga Neji-nii-san" Hanabi pointed to the boy driving the van.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." He said looking in his rear-view mirror at Sakura before looking back to the road. The girl named Hinata started to speak up.

"H-hello. W-why was t-t-that p-person c-chasing y-you?" she said pointing both of her index fingers together. By this time Sakura had regained her breath.

"I-I don't know. But whatever they had in that cloth made me really drowsy-" her stomach growled. "And hungry." Hanabi laughed obnoxiously while Hinata giggled.

"So where are we headed?" Sakura asked.

"We're headed to the Hyuuga estate. You can get your agents or whatever to pick you up there."

"N-Neji-nii-san… We s-should w-welcome her t-to the e-estate. S-she's one of K-Konoha's four p-princesses of ch-chastity. A-at least l-let her s-stay for t-the night. Father w-won't m-mind." Said Hinata timidly.

"Yeah! Papa won't mind at all! It would be an honor to let her stay the night over! If the press got hold of where she was, it could do something for the Hyuuga name! I mean a great story! _The great Hyuuga Neji saves Princess of Chastity Haruno Sakura_! A great headline story! Truly!" Neji grumbled. Sakura took this time to speak.

"N-no! It's okay if I have someone come pick me up as soon as we get there. I could call my brother or my aunt. They'll understand the situation and-" Neji had cut her off.

"You can stay the night then. Call your people." Sakura had a vein popping out of her head. He had the wrong idea about fame.

"Okaaaaay." Sakura took out a small phone that was in her cleavage. Hanabi gave her a funny look.

"It's my emergency phone. I hide it there because if someone tried to get it I could call rape." I explained to her as if it were the easiest thing in the world. She dialed a number really fast.

"Naruto-kun! I need you to tell oba-san to send someone to pick me up at the Hyuuga estate tomorrow morning… Yes I'm fine… Well someone attacked me but a family of three saved me… Yes tell her to have Sai-kun pick me up then. Tell chicken-butt I said hi! … Okay, see you tomorrow." Sakura closed her small flip phone.

"We're at the Hyuuga estate."


	2. Meet the Hyuugas

To say that the Hyuuga-estate was fancy would be an understatement. It was freaking huge! It was as big as her mansion! Well almost. The main compound was an off white color with a pale pastel green. It was a beautiful traditional style mansion. The smaller branch houses were the same style with more green to them. Whoever designed the houses had talent.

"Your guys' estate is awesome! It's way bigger than mine! And fancier!" Sakura's eyes sparkled as her eyes roamed over the land.

"Y-yes. O-our ho-home is v-very beautiful. W-we have maids who t-tend to I-it. I-isn't w-wonderful?" The shy Hinata stuttered. We finally pulled through the winding driveway, into a very large garage for many cars. Out of all the space that was there, no vehicles were there.

"I wonder where the hell everyone is." Hanabi stated in wonder. Normally, in the Hyuuga mansion, there were so many cars parked in the garage you couldn't park. Even if the Hyuuga family went out, some of the maid's cars would've been there so they could clean. No, not a car was there. Instead, there was a table in the middle (That was a cheap fold up plastic table, mind you.) with a note on it. Hanabi quickly ran over to the table and picked up the piece of printer paper and read aloud the fancy script on the page.

"_Dear Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji-san,_

_I regret to inform you that we've gone on a small trip to America for negotiations for Japan. I've sent the whole Hyuuga family on Cruise to Disney land! So, we'll all be back in a week. Take care and don't ruin the house!_

Ta Ta, Hiashi-sama"

Hanabi read with an insulting voice.

"Those bastards!" Hanabi yelled.

"H-Hanabi, y-you shouldn't s-wear. T-tou-s-san d-doesn't like it w-when y-you d-do that." Hinata managed to say the full sentence.

"Hinata-sama is correct, you know. Hiashi-sama wouldn't like it if you swore in front of him. Neither do I." The quiet man's presence was all but forgotten until he spoke.

"Well fuck you! You're not the boss of me and I'm not in front of tou-san!" Hanabi cursed as if she used the language all the time.

"Swearing is bad for your age. It shows immaturity." Sakura spoke as if she was a know it all. Immediately, Hanabi stopped talking as her idol spoke those words. Sakura, who was thinking about what the man named Hiashi said in the letter. _Is he gay or something? I've only met a few girls who even said Ta Ta. _Just then, Neji looked over if she'd said any of it out loud.

"What?" Sakura stated a little too fast and defensively. He just glared at her with hard eyes. Soon, she was glaring back at him, creeping out the other girls who were standing on the "sidelines" of the contest. No one ever challenged Neji before besides Hiashi. Hinata was too shy to even try conversations with her familiars let alone glare at anyone. Hanabi didn't dare glare at Neji, but she did use the sharp tongue she was born with against him.

"S-Sakura-san? I-I think w-we n-need to g-go I-inside. I-It's really c-cold outs-side. S-sakura-san c-could get a c-cold w-with what s-she's w-wearing. A-and g-glaring a-at N-Neji-niisan w-won't h-help." Sakura glared at him a little longer and harder (If that's possible) before looking back at Hinata and smiling at her.

Skipping behind Hinata's retreating form Sakura followed her into the garage door that lead to the kitchen. Neji glared at Sakura's moving figure. _'Seems fate has decided to give me a challenge. Interesting.' _He thought to himself.

~Location: Unknown, Time: 12:05 am~

"The girl has escaped. She broke my arm in the process." A hooded silhouette spoke into the darkness of what would be assumed to be a basement. Another silhouette raised their hand and smacked the other on their face, making them fall around two feet backward.

"You idiot! She's the last one! We've got the other three and you've lost the most important one! We won't be able to do the ritual without all of them!" The fallen person was up by the time the other finished their sentence.

"Do tonight's rounds and check on the prisoners. Make sure they're eating their food."

(A/N That is getting really confusing! Person number 1 is the one who was slapped and person number 2 is the one who was yelling)

Person number 1 glared at person 2 and started to walk away.

Person 1 had finished their rounds and was just now checking on the captives. They took a stick and poked one of the captives'. A girl with brown buns looked up from where she was hanging. The chains constricting her arms shifted as she moved her head up a bit. There was bowl of untouched rice with maggots in it. Person 1 jabbed her with the stick, scraping her already bruised side. She used what was left of her strength, and lifted her head further up to glare at Person 1.

"Why ain't you eating you eating your food?" Person 1 poked the bowl that she didn't touch. A couple maggots squirmed from being disturbed.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." They pushed the bowl closer to the girl on chains. She glared at the man before she spat in his face. Instantly, person 1 wiped their gloved hand over their face. They took the stick pushed the girls' chin up.

"Listen here girl! I don't have time for you to go around spittin' in my face. Now listen up girlie! You better be eating the food. We can't have you unhealthy for our ritual, now could we?" They glared at the girl. "Now eat." She shook her head from person 1's hand and glared at them.

"I can't eat that. It's repulsing. Get us better things to eat and I just might take a bite." Her voice was hoarse from not using it. Person 1 grunted and looked at the other full bowls of rice and maggots. Person 1 took them and went back up the stairs they came down. _'Soon…soon we will escape… Just you wait' _


	3. Household

Sakura's eyelids slowly slid open, hearing an annoying BEEP BEEP BEEP coming from the small alarm clock on the nightstand near the bed she slept on. (4)Her small hand danced around the clock, trying to find the snooze button. Whether it had been in good luck or bad luck, she found the button. Slowly her eyes were just about shut when suddenly someone started to tap her shoulder blade. Sakura's eyes popped open and quickly jumped out of the bed she'd slept in the night before.

"Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to startle you! Your ride is here. The fucker kept beeping until Neji-nii-san said you would be out in thirty. The man in the limo is very impatient." Sakura remembered what had occurred the afternoon before and stopped tensing her muscles. The girl's name was Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuuga.

"O-oh! Thanks Hanabi-san. Tell Neji-san I said thank you. May I have something to eat before I leave?" Sakura's stomach rumbled after her small question in agreement. Embarrassed, Sakura's face stained tomato red and she rubbed the back of her head. Smiling her goofy smile at Hanabi, she followed her out to the kitchen. Catching a drifting smell of something delicious, Sakura's mouth watered slightly. The young girl in front of her stopped abruptly, causing Sakura to run into her back. She didn't even seem to notice.

"Okay, Sakura-chan! We made some breakfast earlier but you weren't up, so I turned on the alarm clock. Isn't it great? Okay I'm going to leave you to eat while I get your skates for the fuckers! Ta Ta!" Hanabi darted off in some unknown direction.

"It's not good for kids your age to swear, Hanabi-san!" Sakura yelled at her retreating form. She opened the door only to come face-to-chest with Hanabi's older cousin, Neji. Sakura thought she was short but, when compared to him... She felt like she was some kind of elf or something of the sort. Or maybe she was normal size and he was just really tall. Then again most people were taller than her. Maybe she was just short? Either way, Sakura would never know.

Sakura looked up meekly, taking in all of his sharp and handsome features until she met Neji's eyes. He had narrowed his eyes into a light glare for running into his chest. His lavender eyes looked like they were trying to pierce daggers through her head. Embarrassed, her face burned red for the second time in ten minutes. Sakura found herself glaring back at him. His lips twitched into something resembling a frown as he moved slightly to the side so Sakura could squeeze through and get to the plate of cinnamon rolls and scrambled eggs in the microwave that Hinata had made for her.

Once Sakura had gotten past him, he started to walk away.

"W-wait!"Neji turned to her. "I would like to thank you... for saving me and letting use a servant's bed. And eating your food." Sakura dipped her head into a bow, as a gesture of politeness. As she bowed, Sakura could have sworn she saw a small, microscopic smile adorn his face. Without another word, he walked away in the direction that Hanabi had gone.

Sakura soon polished off her breakfast, and walked the route back to the servants room. Opening the door, she smacked into someone else's head. Sakura fell on top of the other person. A small groan came from under her. Looking down, Sakura met blue hair.

"Oh Kami(1)! I'm Sorry Hinata-san!" Sakura sprang off of the slightly younger girl and pulled Hinata up. They both dusted themselves off before Hinata spoke.

"I-it's o-okay Sakura-s-san." Hinata smiled her shy, polite smile. Hinata went and grabbed a small plastic bag that was knocked off to the right when they both crashed into each other. Hinata handed the Target© to Sakura.

"What's inside?" Sakura looked inside without waiting for the answer. Inside was her ice skates, and a small card. Hinata smiled slightly and looked out the window at the limo.

"I th-think th-that your r-ride is g-getting i-i-impatient. Hopefully, w-we can s-see each other s-sometime l-later." Hinata was stuttering a little more than she normally did around people. _Is she afraid of rejection? _Sakura thought. _Hmmm... _Her eyes spotted a pad of paper on the nightstand. Grabbing it and a pen, She wrote her number and name on the small sheet.

"Call me sometime. This is a private number, so don't give it out! We can see each other sometime soon!" Sakura handed her the piece of paper and hugged the girl. "Thank you, for letting me stay the night and eat you food. Your cooking is delicious. See you soon!" Sakura darted out of the room with her bag in hand. Meanwhile, A confused Hinata stood still in the servants room.

"I-i didn't m-make a-anything this m-morning! A-and Hanabi doesn't g-get up t-that early!" Hinata exclaimed, knowing Neji doesn't cook for anyone besides her. _Weird... _Thought Hinata.

Metal tinged together as a blonde girl looked up from her chains. A gruff man sat, squatting in front of her body. Her blue eyes glared at the man's silhouette. He grinned, showing his bad teeth, which were a yellowish brown and decaying. His breath stunk. Looking up to his eyes, the blonde saw a scar from his hairline down to his smaller lip. He had dull green eyes that didn't shine the way normal people's did.

"What the hell do you want?" The girl's high pitched voice pierced through the air. He winced, knowing she made the banshee(2) noise on purpose. Quickly he took a knife out of his boot and held it to the blonde's neck, in very threatening manner.

"Bitch!" He slammed her head against the cold stone wall that she was chained to. "You're lucky. The boss wants you alive. No matter how much I want to skin you, I can't touch you. It'll ruin the ritual." He pulled the knife away her grimy face, and let her slump into her original position. "Soon enough you won't be here. Once we get the little shit who broke my arm you won't be here. I promise." His voice was deep and scratchy, as if his voice box had been damaged to a small extent.

He got up, put the sharp knife back into his boot, and walked away. His footsteps echoed through this dungeon like basement, until they faded and she could hear no more. The blonde looked at the other girls that were slumped. Once upon a time, they must've been pretty. She was pretty once, too.

Once upon a time, she was Yamanaka Ino, Konoha's princess of beauty. She had a loving boyfriend- Nara Shikamaru. She was in countless beauty pageants. Yeah, those seemed like the best days of her life. Now, She'd been rotting in this place for longer than she could remember. She wasn't sure if any of it was real.

Ino remembered when she was brought here- there'd only been empty shackles. Now, all but one were filled with other girls. She recognized one out of the two there: The brown haired girl with buns, her name was Tenshi(3) Tenten. She was another one of Konoha's chastity princesses, being a martial arts princess. _How in the world did she get caught?_ She thought to herself.

As if on cue, the brunette looked up at her. Her chocolate brown eyes stared straight into her baby blue ones. And for a minute they just stayed there, staring at each other, not saying a word. The girl named Tenten smiled at her, like she was going to say something.

"You know... When they come down next, with the other princess, it'll be our chance to escape. And, This other girl hasn't woken up yet. We'd have to carry her- or drag." She tilted her head towards the dirty blonde haired girl who looked a little older than themselves. She looked foreign by the way her clothes were made- along with the exotic colors. "The man comes down here to feed us between 9:00 pm. And 3:00 am. If we can-" she was interrupted by Ino.

"How do you keep track of the time that closely without a watch?" Ino asked, she never saw the girl have a watch on her wrist.

"There's a small hole in the wall above your head. Back to what I was saying- If can somehow knock him out with our feet while being chained to a wall, we can get the key ring that's on his belt. I'll bet all that I have on me right now that it's there."The brunette finished. She was about to start another sentence when they heard footsteps- someone coming down the stairs.

_We'll be out of here. Just take that key off the ring. Put it back. He feel asleep on the job. He wouldn't remember anything. And so we wait._


	4. Going Home

Sakura stepped into her limo and looked at the driver. Sai. Of course Naruto had to let him be her driver. God knows how many words he's spoken in his life. He didn't even greet her as she got in, he just started to drive away. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind. Then they pulled her and squeezed her. Turning around so she could see who was embracing her so tightly, she saw her twin brother, Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! It's nice to see you too! Now let go of me, or I'll kill you dead!" Sakura was having one of her mood swings again. As much as she loved her brother, he could get annoying sometimes. Or just squeeze your guts out with a tight hug.

"Sakura-chan! Do you realize how worried mom was? Oh god, she took it out on me last night and she said I was grounded from my 360 for not watching you!" He fake sobbed into Sakura's shoulder as she awkwardly patted his back. _Right..._ Sakura thought to herself. Even though his crying was fake, Sakura could tell that Naruto was pretty upset about losing her. Normally he would act like nothing happened and he would go on with life. But now, it was serious, not like when he lost her in the woods playing hide-n-seek. No, this was different. It wasn't like losing someone in the woods, no, it wasn't hide-n-seek. It was found dead, alive, or not at all.

Soon enough, the moment was broken. Naruto's cell phone rang, playing one of those rap songs that you couldn't tell what they were saying in it. Naruto looked who was calling and ignored it for a moment, rolling his eyes. He sighed and then spoke.

"I have to take this. It's Sasuke. I haven't told him you went missing." He sighed again, his usual demeanor changed, and then picked up the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello, Sasuke... Yeah she's fine... Why are you asking?... How did you hear about that?... Oh... You're a man of many words. Wouldn't you care to say something to Sakura?" He handed the phone to Sakura and she placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Something to Sakura. What happened to you last night? Hn. You didn't stand me up for a new boyfriend, did you?" Sakura giggled at Sasuke's way of thinking. Any time she forgot she had something planned with him, he thought she was standing him up for a boy.

"No Sasuke-kun, There was no boy last night. I just ran into some trouble and I couldn't come. My phone died and Naruto-kun wouldn't let me use his." _Lies, lies... There was a boy at the Hyuuga house hold last night! And I had my phone on the charger before I put it into my pocket and ran. Hehe, who knew I was so good at lying? __**Sakura... I don't think Sasuke-kun will believe you. **__I think so! _Sakura had a small battle with her inner self before talking to Sasuke again.

"Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry that I forgot to cancel with you. I got into some trouble with my mother and couldn't come. Sorry." Sakura was trying to stick to the truth this time. Usually when her inner had said something, it was right. Well.. she hadn't gotten into trouble with her mother. Yet.

"Sakura? I have to go. My girlfriend is calling." And with that, he hung up without saying good bye. She glared at Naruto's phone before closing it. _Bastard! But we love you that way!_ Sakura thought to herself. She thought about when her and Naruto had just met Sasuke.

**Flashback**

Fire year olds Sakura and Naruto were playing in the park. Naruto was pushing Sakura on one of the small swings. Even though naruto was the smaller of the two, he had tried to try doing an underdog with her. **(A/N for those who don't know what that is, it's where the one pushing the swing pushes the other up high and goes under them before they come back down.) **Unfortunately for him, he couldn't get her high enough so when he went under, she came back down too fast for him and ended up knocking him upside the head. He fell and she jumped off and had the guiltiest look on her face. Naruto instantly recovered after seeing her face.

"Awww, Sakura-chan. Don't be sad. It's okay, you didn't hurt me. I did it to myself. Okay?" Naruto had hugged her, trying to cheer her up. She had hugged him back and accidentally touched the back of his head. "Ow!" They both yelled simultaneously. Both touched the back of their heads in the spot where Naruto had hit his head. Then both scratched the back of their heads and did their signature laugh. Just then, their mother Tsunade had come back with ice cream cones. Chocolate for Naruto, vanilla for Sakura, and strawberry for herself. She had smiled at them and told them to eat up. Before Naruto had taken the first bite of his ice cream, he noticed another boy around their age sitting on the slide. As soon as he kept his attention on the boy, Sakura looked too. The boy was glaring at the ground. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and walked toward the boy. The boy had turned his head to them and glared at them. Nothing had happened in the moment of awkward silence until Sakura broke it.

"Hi! I'm Sakura! What's your name?" Sakura had her signature smile on. She had her hand stuck out and he brushed it off.

"Hn. My brother says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. And you _kids_ look pretty strange." He walked away from them. Naruto was frowning at how easily he resisted Sakura's smile. She frowned too, and then grabbed the back of the boy's shirt. You could she a vein popping out on her head.

"Don't you know not to treat a lady like that? You need manners! And we're not _kids._ You look the same age as us!" Naruto was looking the other way grinning. This boy was going to get it if he didn't say _something to Sakura._ The boy smirked.

"At least say something to Sakura!" Naruto

"Something to Sakura. Hn. My name is Sasuke." And then walked away from them. A few days later he joined their preschool and then they became the best of friends.

**End Flashback**

Sakura smiled to herself. Those had been the best times of her life. Then someone had recognized her talent and potential. She had been seven. First her, then girls and some guys had taken too much of a liking of Sasuke's appearance and Sasuke became involved with acting. Then Naruto had gotten into acting and a musical career like Sasuke. But for Sakura, the skating tournaments, being a princess of chastity, going to all the conferences, pageants, and other things, the three had hardly gotten to be together. That's why Sasuke was angry at her. She smiled again. They'd have to reschedule.

Now, the limo had stopped and they were at a small apartment complex. The twins had decided they didn't need a huge mansion to fit their needs. A small but spacious apartment was good. Not only that, it helped to not have a place so big, it was easily found by the press.

Sakura quickly put her hair in a ponytail and put it atop her head with a cap over it. Putting on sunglasses, she got out and saw Naruto already out, wearing large sunglasses and a hat too. Sai had pulled away and went around the curb. She and Naruto walked to the small apartment. When they had got there, Sakura plopped down on her bed and sighed. _What will happen when mom comes home? _Sakura thought to herself. _Oh well...__**You said it. I'm whupped. **_And with that Sakura fell asleep.

**?**

Neji had just brushed off the girl that had come to his house the night before. Why was it that anytime he tried to think of something she popped into his head? The thought of her had started to get under his skin. Hinata could tell, for he was being more irritable and isolated. He didn't care to share any words except 'hn'. And Hanabi and himself had gotten into another one sided fight. Hanabi said all the words then he walked away, irritated.

He wasn't paying very well attention because he had ran into a wall. He looked to the left where he thought he was walking. Three feet away.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself. He was actually glad he wasn't around his smaller cousin. She would've tried to give him a hard time. Deciding on how to clear his head, he went to meditate. _Fate has the girl's fate intertwined with mine. Destiny will make me see her again. _And then his assumed position for his meditation and proceeded in trying to clear his mind.

An hour later, he had stopped his unsuccessful meditation. His thoughts were still clouded of the small pinkette he knew little of. His shroud thoughts were more bothersome without the meditation. Seeing as it was bothersome, he forgot to open his door before walking out. He ran head first into the wooden door. _Damn door! _

"Neji-niisan! D-did something b-break?" Neji mentally cursed at himself as he heard his younger cousin yelled up to him.

Tenten could tell another day had passed and became morning again. The hole in the wall had started to give off a faint glow, signaling dawn was approaching. The girl she knew as Ino was currently unconscious. When their conversation had come to a stop, the same man had come out to 'feed them'. Ino had an argument with the scarred man over what she was eating. He had ended up slamming her head against the stone wall. She had slumped down, and Tenten herself witnessed the whole event. Once again, the older girl had not been awake. She had started to begin to get thinner, you could see it in her arms especially. Tenten could guess that she had been here before her and had stayed in her sleep-like state. The girl's head still hung low, not even moving in her wretched sleep. Tenten would have sympathized for the girl but, her agnsty thoughts of sorrow wouldn't help anything.

Tenten had had a train of thought come into her head. _How long would they wait for the next and last princess of chastity to be caught? What if they didn't catch her soon? What if they did? What if_ – her thoughts had been interrupted. Something was rustling to her right – not something. Someone. Finally, she looked to her right looking into very dark pools for eyes. It was the other girl who hadn't woken yet. She smirked at Tenten. Her smirk reminded Tenten of the Cheshire cat off of Alice in Wonderland. Which princess was she?


	5. Thinking of You

The shower was running, with high pressure, as the water that hit the ground was loud and thudded against what didn't hit the person in the shower on the shower's floor. Steam rolled from the shower and condensated on the mirrors and the small window across the room. A fumble could have been heard and something inside the shower had dropped; a bottle most likely.

"Shimatta!" A chocolate haired teen cursed as he dropped his bottle of shampoo and it clattered to the shower floor. He was trying not to wake the living dead and his cousins while he was in the shower (As if he didn't already) His hand grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted the gooey mixture into his right hand before scrubbing it into his wet locks. Next came conditioner, a soothing and split-end curing bottle labeled Garnier.

Soon enough, the chocolate haired teen turned the handle, enabling the shower to stop. As he stepped out of the shower, steam rolled off him as well as the shower's base. He grabbed a towel and walked to the front of the mirror. He rubbed away some of the fog on it before he looked into it. Looking in the mirror, Neji saw himself. He had water rolling down his flushed face, his hair was majorly disheveled (courtesy of the shower) and he saw what was stress lines on his facial skin. Neji sighed. The past three days were crazy. Hanabi had driven him into the ground running around doing things like going to the mall and getting clothes his uncle wouldn't dare even look at. (He couldn't see the point in malls.) Along with doing pointless things like that, Hanabi decided see liked to go out for ice cream. At four in the morning. Also, he couldn't clear his mind of the annoying girl he'd met the other day. Her smirk irked him and he wanted to get his head clear again.

Neji looked away to the right, focusing his attention away from his own reflection. He was a well-disciplined man and shouldn't have so attentive to someone who wasn't as pretty or curvy as a young woman should've been. He shook his head and grabbed another towel to tie into a turban like structure on his head.

Neji had felt weird. He felt like he had a pair of eyes on his back, watching his every move. His gut confirmed this and he knew to trust gut instincts. So, acting calmly and unknowingly, he threw on a white wife-beater and some boxer shorts. Something creaked to his right- and then there was a giggle. He recognized the muffled sound. He turned around, about to lecture his younger cousin when Hanabi jumped out and threw a bucket full of ice out onto him. He shivered involuntarily. He noted to himself that ice was below freezing temp. He growled at Hanabi before she darted out of the room and left the little red pail on his floor, about half full of ice not tossed.

He went to his door, closing and locking it, ensuring no more sneak attacks from Hanabi. He sighed and changed his clothes again. Neji got under his covers and fell asleep quickly.

_Neji couldn't see who was standing over him but he could tell it was a girl. This world was a paradox of itself; the sun was very bright but the sky was foggy. How weird. Neji groaned and tried sitting up from his supposedly laying down position. The face was a bit clearer, now that he was concentrating more at her. He could make out a really white, perfect smile but he couldn't make out the rest of the face or even tell the color of the girl's hair._

_It turned out, overhead, there were bright lights and fog was from him breathing out. He was obviously somewhere cold._

"_I knew I'd find you snoozing down here! Of course I had to look all over the ring, but I knew you'd be snoozing among the stands while I practiced!" He got her nose now; he could see that it was pointy and cute, like a button. _

"_Oh, come on Neji-kun! Come skate with me!" He could see her eyes were green and glittering with happiness. Neji got up clumsily- so unlike him- and followed the girl, like a lost puppy into the ice rink. They skated a small semi-circle in sync. She circled around him and came up close to him, putting her arms around neji's neck smiling at him. Then she frowned. "What's wrong, Neji-kun?" He stared past her shoulder, eyes narrow, seeing two men enter the rink on skates. They were really bad at skating, but that wasn't the problem. The rink had been specially closed today, for _her._ It had been one of her special practicing days for… for… something Neji couldn't remember. The girl looked over her shoulder and stared in horror. Her brilliant green eyes widened and she grabbed his hand and started to skate the opposite way, to the closest exit. She tugged him along, closed the door from the outside and jammed one of the spare poles from the bleachers in the handles. _

"_Take your skates off!" She frantically pulled hers off not caring if her feet got blisters from doing it wrong. Neji had gotten his both off, and stood next to her. The girl grabbed his hand and ran out through the hallway to the right. They ran out a door labeled 'exit' and ran towards a small, green sports car of some sort. Suddenly, his point of view had changed, back to the rink; they'd just come from. The two men in skates were pounding on the door, and trying to get through the barrier bar thing the girl he'd been with had put in the handles. Then, after a final burst of energy, one of the men in black had broken the bending bar and they both rushed through. Apparently, they came prepared, not to skate but to run. Neither had actual skates on. Instead they were wearing running shoes. One of their arms was broken, and in a cast, and the other; you couldn't tell anything else about the men. Immediately they both ran to the hallway where it had the fork. The one who wasn't hurt went left, while the one with the broken arm had chosen to go right. Go figure. And, after he saw that, he was being shaken. His point of view changed to that of getting into the sports car. _

"_Neji-kun! Now is no time to space out! We gotta go!" She turned the key in the ignition, attempting to get the car started. The small green car rumbled then failed to start. She frowned and quickly tried again. It rumbled again and soon was trying to come back to life. The car was struggling and the girl looked up and saw a man on her hood. She screamed, and frantically reached for her door's lock. Unfortunately, Neji couldn't get his to lock in time and the man with a cast on his right arm had gotten his door open, and pulled him out. Neji had stumbled across the ground. The edges of his vision started to blur. Before his vision turned back into a fog like state, he saw the girl struggle now against two guys, pulling her out while she kicked and screamed. Her screams of help went unheard, for there was no one around. They'd closed the rink down. She turned her head and screamed his name. _

"_Sakura!" He cried out, and then his senses dulled. He could see no more. _

Neji woke in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. What happened to the girl he'd been with? Did he even know her? Maybe, maybe not. She did seem awfully familiar. Wait! At the end of his dream, he called her name! What name did he call…? He'd have to think. He looked over to his clock. 3:00. What a bad time to wake. He sighed and got up. He took his towel from the shower he'd taken last night and rubbed his sweat off of it. _Sakura! _Neji was a genius. Now, he'd have to figure out why he'd called her name. _Weird._

Sakura thrashed around in her bed. Her cries were muffled; she's tried to kick around, at an unseen enemy. Sweat rolled down her face and her semi exposed chest.

"Sakura!" She looked over and saw someone on the ground, going unconscious. Two pairs of hands were trying to keep her from struggling and trying to drag her out of her green sports car. She'd kicked and screamed and tried to get to the body on the ground. Somehow, one of them hit her on the back of her neck. Sakura's vision went dark.

_When she woke up again, she was shackled. She'd struggled against them but couldn't get free. The other three pairs of shackles in the room looked like they had just been used. She shivered. When would she get out of this room?_

Sakura had woken up to Naruto soothing her, smoothing her hair back and shushing her. She automatically hugged him tight and pulled him close. She cried almost silently into his shoulder. Naruto rubbed circles with his hand on her back. Suddenly, she couldn't remember her weird dream.

Sakura wiped her nose with a tissue and rubbed her eyes free of tears. She sniffed and smiled up at Naruto who smiled back. He smiled at her and left her bedroom, words didn't need to be spoken to hear the message he conveyed: _I'm here if you need me_. Now, she couldn't remember her dream. It was as if her mind was trying to block it out, not that she was complaining. Naruto, whose room was next to hers, had probably been woken up when she had been in her nightmare. She sighed ad looked over to her alarm clock. 3:30 the clock read. She wanted to shake the stupid thing to see if it was lying. She actually thought about it before her stomach rumbled.

Sakura had heated up some of Naruto's left over ramen from the night before and eaten the rest. She went back to bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE and shine Sakura-chan!" A loud, obnoxious voice raised her from her baseless sleep. She opened her green eyes to see electric blue eyes staring back into her own.

"What do you want?" Her voice came out groggily, and as a growl. Naruto didn't seem very affected.

"Guess what?' he didn't give her time ask before he said " Mom says you have five minutes to get ready and meet her downstairs. She says she has someone she wants you to meet." At least Naruto didn't shout that last sentence into her ear.

Sakura had changed and went downstairs somewhere. Naruto stayed in her room for a second longer and walked to the door. Her looked back and caught it. Her phone had lit up and was about to play its annoying ring tone. Too bad he couldn't reach the bed, where the phone was. Its stupid ring tone, the Mario theme, started to play. He glared at her phone and decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Naruto answered the phone, not knowing the number that popped up on the screen. A shy, timid voice answered him back.

Brown eyes glared at the hole in the wall. It had been three nights since the men had come down last and had rendered the blonde unconscious. Tenten looked down. She'd had a rather good conversation with Temari, the foreign chastity princess. Apparently Temari had two brothers who also sworn themselves to chastity till they married. And Temari was one year older than her. Temari had also explained her capture, and more that Tenten didn't know about being a princess of chastity. Tenten pondered what Temari had told her.

Flashback

"The three of us are all chastity princesses, right?" Temari asked rhetorically. Ino was unconscious, and Tenten was the only one listening. She shook her head. "Well, we are princesses of certain things, like I'm a foreign princess and you're a ninja princess person." Temari couldn't think of the word she was looking for but she just said it. Tenten nodded anyways, getting what she was saying. "Well, the princesses are named those titles because of their activities. Five years ago, the set of princesses were of acting, singing, foreign politics and art." Tenten's brow creased. She'd never heard of these princesses. She was going to interject when Temari shot her down. "Each princess except the princess of art went missing in their last year." Tenten nodded, she knew this much. "Well, after the princesses went missing, the princess of art was diagnosed as a schizophrenic, meaning she had a split personality." She paused, now she waited for Tenten to say something. When Tenten didn't, Temari rolled her eyes and switched her position into a more comfortable one (Which was hard to do since they were shackled).

"You don't get it do you? Later, about three months after the third one went missing, the guys who kidnapped the three girls were caught trying to capture the art princess and were sentenced to a life in prison. Earlier this year, two of the three men mysteriously escaped high security prisons, each two thousand miles away from each other. So tell me, where do you think they are now?" Temari's eyebrow quirked after she was done. Tenten frowned.

"Why did they want the girls anyways?" Temari frowned.

"Well, when the finally found the girls, they were all alive thankfully. After they found the girls, they preformed tests on them. As it turns out, all three were stripped of their virginity, but get this; there was no sign that anyone actually took their virginities. It was like their virginities had disappeared, and had not been taken. All girls had marks around their wrists and ankles, like they _were shackled_. All three were unconscious. Later, they found out the princess of art _had_ been captured. This was before they got caught. After she was caught, it seemed that she wasn't a schizophrenic anymore, she never had another incident of changing her personality." Temari explained it with a little difficulty. "What I mean is, when they caught the men with the princess of art, they were _putting her back _wherever they got her!" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"What does this have to do with anything? I can see a connection, but the ice princess isn't a schizophrenic. She was never diagnosed. Also-" Temari cut her off.

"That you know of. In Sakura Haruno (the ice princess)'s childhood, herself and her younger twin brother were been diagnosed but then declared as misdiagnosed after two years. That's why you haven't heard of it." Tenten was impressed. Then she frowned.

"How do you know all of this? I mean, how did you know to find a connection?" Temari smiled for the first time in a while.

"When I first became a chastity princess, my interest was-still is foreign actions, everything from politics to insects. I studied Konoha excessively." Tenten nodded, once again impressed with Temari.

"What happened after they found the princesses?" Temari frowned, her pretty face not looking as nice when she did that.

"Well, the princess of acting is currently in Suna's insane asylum, the princess of foreign politics killed herself two months after she was found, the princess of singing is still in a vegetable-like state, stuck at the hospital in a coma." Temari sighed. Tenten did the same.

"What about the art princess? What happened to her?" Tenten asked too good of questions for Temari to answer.

"Actually, no one knows really. Her and her brother both went MIA and haven't been seen in the public since that happened." Tenten frowned. _WHAT exactly happened during all of those kidnappings?_

End Flash back

Tenten was still trying to process this information, for she'd only met the ice princess once or twice of the few time all princesses were gathered together. Temari was sleeping at the moment, Ino was still unconscious and Tenten could feel the need for sleep at the back of her eyes. She was still weary from waiting for the next time the men would show up and had waited the past three days for them, getting hardly any sleep. She sighed, knowing she'd have to give into the need to rest tonight. She closed her eyes and drowsiness took over.

Sakura came back upstairs to find her brother talking on her phone. He finally noticed her presence and almost dropped the phone. He grinned at her and mouthed 'There is a girl on the phone!' at her before she rolled her eyes at him and walked out. Now she was a little madder than she already was. The person she met this morning had royally pissed her off. Apparently her mom liked the dude but whatever. This man was a pain in the butt- speaking of which- was walking toward her at the moment, probably wanting to say something stupid again. She glared at him.

"What do you want?"


	6. Author's Note

A/N Heyy guys. I'm sorry this hasn't been updated. I've been going through a lot of personal problems and got into a fight with my sister. Needless to say, this story is being discontinued. I've lost all of my motivation to write stories. If anyone wants to adopt this story, then please contact me. I guess that things haven't been working out the way I wanted them to. So, if no one adopts this, then it will be taken down. Thanks for reading what I did have written.


End file.
